The Furry Thing
by Kurotsuki-Tenchi
Summary: Shirotsuki-Tenchi: This is the prize for Comatose Overdose: What the Hell is sitting on Grimmjow's lap! That's MY spot!... Did it just lick his face! What ever the hell that thing is, it's going to pay...Dearly. One-shot, cute and fluffy.


**Comatose Overdose and other winners:** Here is your prize!!!! XD I don't know if it is to your satisfaction but I tried my hardest, it's hard for me to do sweet and fluff. I actually felt myself getting cavities from this story, it was that sickeningly sweet. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach, nor do I own this story. I got an idea and typed it up!

**Summary**: What the Hell is sitting on Grimmjow's lap?! That's MY spot!... Did  
it just lick his face?! What ever the hell that thing is, it's going to pay...Dearly.

* * *

Ulquiorra stood in the shadows, hiding just outside the door leading to the living room in Las Noches. He hid from prying eyes while watching his current obsession, which just happen to be sitting on the couch with no clue that he was being watched.

His emotionless green eyes scanned the blue headed Espada while he watched TV, the normal calm eyes hiding his true thoughts. The other was completely unaware of his devotion, unaware of his feelings.

He watched him, longing to go talk to him. Longing to tell the other of his feelings that he was too afraid to show. He hated it, how no matter how strong he gets he couldn't get the courage up to actually go tell him his feelings.  
Whenever his crush would talk to him he always replied with a condescending tone, though he never wanted to. He always fell back on haughtiness when he was nervous, to afraid to let him know how much he actually affected the fourth Espada.

So Ulquiorra had fallen back on his last known method to watch Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez... and that was stalking. Getting to know the blue haired Espada by observing him when the other didn't have a clue.

It had been a full week since he started his 'observations' and he had learned almost everything about Grimmjow. Like how he hates water, or how he actually cares for his group of fraccion, his love of milk and other dairy products, and his love of sleeping in the sun light that Aizen had brought to them.

He knew almost everything now, but Grimmjow still hadn't a clue. It frustrated Ulquiorra that he could command the most strongest Espada and Arrancar yet he couldn't gain the courage to tell the blue haired Arrancar his feelings.

As he pondered this a sudden movement from Grimmjow alerted him, and he focused on him. Suddenly something small and fuzzy came running out of the kitchen towards Grimmjow, jumping onto the couch and into the Espada's lap.

Grimmjow smiled at it, rubbing it's head vigorously. Normally Grimmjow's smile was enough to make Ulquiorra forget everything around him but this time it had no effect.

Because the center of his current attention was that small furry thing sitting on Grimmjow's lap, while he absently stroked his hands through the creature's fur.

On the outside his face was calm, his eyes serene. Ulquiorra wasn't considered the most emotionless Espada for nothing. But on the inside however Ulquiorra was pissed, his thoughts chaotic.  
'What the Hell is sitting on Grimmjow's lap?! That's MY spot!... Did it just lick his face?! What ever the hell that thing is, it's going to pay... Dearly!'

And the small furry thing did lick his face, standing on it's hind legs with it's paws resting on his chest. Grimmjow petted it's head, lowering it back down his lap.

Ulquiorra literally growled, though without an expression on his face. It looked slightly odd, but no one saw him anyway. That was the main reason he had hid in this particular spot, no one could see him from either the living room nor the hallway.

He watched Grimmjow some more, slightly glaring at the fuzzy creature in his lap. His entire focus shifted to Grimmjow when he noticed the six Espada move, watching him intently.

Grimmjow gently lowered the small furry thing back down to his lap and he smiled at it gently, a smile Ulquiorra would kill to have directed at him.

Ulquiorra stalked off not long afterwards, his mind already devising ways of revenge against the small furry thing. Nothing took his Grimmjow, nothing!

As he stalked off Grimmjow who was watching TV wondered why it felt like something was glaring towards his direction. Shrugging it off he refocused on the TV, his hand stroking soft fur absently.

It was a few hours later but Ulquiorra finally devised a plot so perfect Grimmjow wouldn't notice his little friend gone, he'd be to busy with other matters. Ulquiorra indulged in an evil laugh, much to the fear of a passing Espada.

"Um Ulquiorra-sama?" Szayel asked, fear obvious on his features. It isn't everyday that the most emotionless being in the world suddenly laughs like an evil maniac. "Is something wrong?"

Ulquiorra turned back to him, his face completely devoid of emotion. "No, just wondering what that strange creature Grimmjow seems to have acquired."

Szayel adjusted his glasses, "I think it's a creature from the human world." He watched the fourth closely, "Any reason you want to know?"

"I think it's against regulations to have such a creature in Las Noches, I only wanted to know so I could address Aizen-sama on the issue." He replied emotionlessly, "So what is this creature?"

"I think it's a dog, a baby dog at that. Commonly known as a puppy," He replied and Ulquiorra nodded before walking off. Ignoring Szayel he stalked off, with a name to label that monstrosity trying to take his Grimmjow. No 'puppy' will every take his Grimmy away!

As he left he didn't see the smile on the eight Espada's face, nor did he see the calculating light in his eyes.

* * *

Grimmjow sat on the couch, absently rubbing the puppy's head. Usually he despised dogs, but this one just seemed to cute to hate. The puppy wined when he stopped petting on him, looking up at him with large eyes.

Smiling he started to pet the puppy again, relishing in it's soft fur. "Powder," He said to the small white fluff ball. "I think I can stand to have you around," The proclaimed Powder jumped up with a yelp. His tongue lolled out, his head tilted to the side slightly. Even Grimmjow, one of the most cruelest beings in Las Noches, had to admit that was cute. And he usually hated dogs.

The fluffy white dog's eyes were a bright green, it actually reminded Grimmjow of Ulquiorra. Though he couldn't picture the normal emotionless Arrancar to be so carefree.

He pondered on that, yes Ulquiorra was very closed off but Grimmjow didn't mind to much. Yes his devotion to Aizen slightly bugged him, but that was only because Aizen didn't deserve anyone's devotion.

As Grimmjow settled back in to watch the TV again, a sudden whine reached his ears. Looking down at Powder he was surprised to see him watching the doorway to the kitchen, his ears perked up.

"What is it?" He asked the little dog even though it couldn't reply. Powder watched the doorway before springing off of Grimmjow's lap, running into the kitchen while barking.

"Powder!" Grimmjow shouted, taking off after the small dog. Not many people in Hueco Mundo would tolerate something so weak and defenseless, and if anything happened to him it would be his fault.

Chasing after the small baying puppy, Grimmjow was glad that most of the Espada were out for the day. There was no clue what the others would do to the poor thing, most Espada barely tolerated the weaker Arrancars much less a baby dog.

As they ran through the hallways all the while shouting at the small pup to stop Grimmjow started to notice something. The pup was running deeper into the left wing of Las Noches, where a few of the higher ranking Espada roomed. He ran faster, no telling what had the small dog running so fast.

As they approached a few of the rooms down the furthest hallway Grimmjow felt himself sweat, this was none other than Ulquiorra's wing. Grimmjow didn't know what the cuatro Espada would do to Powder, but it couldn't be good. Powder was here against Aizen's wishes after all, Aizen doesn't like them having pets.

As powder took a left right into Ulquiorra's bed room he swallowed heavily, fighting with himself on whether or not to go in and get the run away puppy. The door was opened just a crack, large enough to let Powder in.

Taking a deep breath he proceeded forward, pushing the door all the way open. The room was dark, and Powder had went silent. There was no barking, or no whining. Nothing.

Walking into the room he called out, "Powder?" He whispered it, a bad feeling going through his gut. "Where in the world are you?" As he proceeded further into the dark room the sudden sound of the door slamming shut behind him made him jump.

Jumping he turned quickly, his eyes wide. There was no question in his mind that Ulquiorra could kill him, the emotionless Espada didn't like anyone looking into his business. And coming into his room was like the ultimate break in privacy to the fourth Espada.

As he searched the room however there was nothing, it didn't help either that it was almost pitch black. Grimmjow stood stock still, his eyes scanning the darkened room cautiously. His entire body was frozen, almost too afraid to move.

He didn't like this, Ulquiorra was in here. He was dead sure of that, but where? And why was he hiding from him? He would expect Ulquiorra just to cero him as soon as he caught him in his room.

The silence went on for another few minutes, causing Grimmjow to start sweating. "Grimmjow," The whisper had him jerking around to face the door again. He backed up, his legs coming in contact with Ulquiorra's bed.

It had happened so quickly that Grimmjow couldn't react, nor did he expect the lights to suddenly come back on. Grimmjow found himself laying on Ulquiorra's bed, Ulquiorra himself was sitting in his lap. He had a pout on his features, which was odd for the usually emotionless Espada.

"Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked, it was kind of faint however because he had expected to be dying at the time. Ulquiorra didn't respond, just stared at Grimmjow with all of his attention.

There was something wrong with this scenario and yet Grimmjow couldn't figure out why. First off why was Ulquiorra sitting on him? Next why was the green eyed Espada watching him with every bit of his attention, and where in the hell was Powder?

"What did you do to Powder!?" Grimmjow demanded, sitting up. He tried to dislodge the Espada from his lap but to no avail Ulquiorra remained seated.

"Nothing painful," Ulquiorra replied for the first time since Grimmjow had came to his room. "He's perfectly okay." Grimmjow didn't look convinced but he didn't call him on it.

"So why did you lure him here? And why are you sitting on me?" Grimmjow asked, hoping to get an answer out of him. His answer however wasn't what he expected, least to say Grimmjow was speechless.

"I wanted to sit in your lap," Ulquiorra replied with a slightly narrowed look. "I don't like him sitting in your lap, only I should be allowed to sit in your lap." At the words Grimmjow stared at Ulquiorra shocked, the one sitting on him sounded... Jealous? Ulquiorra Sciffer, emotionless Espada extraordinaire was jealous... of a puppy.

Suddenly everything made sense, Grimmjow felt like hitting himself for his stupidity. The jealousy that Ulquiorra displayed, the plans to sabotage a puppy, his biting retorts that always sounded a bit desperate? It was painfully clear now, the fourth Espada like him. Ulquiorra liked him.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Grimmjow said suddenly, his arms wrapping around the fourth's waist. A small dusting of red crossed Ulquiorra's face, much to Grimmjow's amusement. He never seen Ulquiorra blush before, for some reason he really liked the reaction.

"I couldn't," Ulquiorra replied staring up at Grimmjow. His large green eyes were wide, just a little emotion danced across them. He then quickly looked down, his face darkening some more.

Grimmjow grabbed his chin, gently forcing him to look at him. "What changed your mind?" Grimmjow asked, and Ulquiorra's brow furrowed.

"That thing was sitting on you," He replied. "Only I'm allowed to sit on you," Ulquiorra's voice was possessive and slightly threatening. Suddenly his tone turned quiet, "I thought he would mean more to you then me."

"I was only watching Powder, he actually belongs to that damn spoon." Grimmjow replied and Ulquiorra looked slightly surprised. "He only asked me to watch him while he went out this evening."

Ulquiorra pouted again. He had gotten upset for no reason, Grimmjow didn't even own the small puff ball. Grimmjow caught his look and smiled, lowering his head he touched their foreheads together.

"But I appreciate the sentiment," Grimmjow then sealed their lips together. The kiss was sweet, and it made Ulquiorra's head light. It seemed to go on forever, though it probably went on only for a few seconds.

As Grimmjow pulled back he watched the glaze look in Ulquiorra's eyes slowly fade, proud for being the one to reduce him to such a state.

"I like you Ulquiorra," Grimmjow murmured. Ulquiorra hugged Grimmjow to him, burying his head in Grimmjow's neck.

"I like you too, Grimmjow." It was spoke against his neck but he still heard it perfectly, a smile crossed across his features. As they sat in each others embrace they both relished the warmth, neither could've expected the turn of events. As Grimmjow felt himself starting to doze a sudden thought crossed his mind.

"What did you do to Powder anyway?" He asked the lump in his lap, Ulquiorra didn't comment. He just mumbled before snuggling closer, his hands holding Grimmjow tight.  
Grimmjow smiled and decided to worry about Powder later.

* * *

In Ulquiorra's closet not to far from the bed sat little Powder, chewing on a bone. The bone had a long string attached to it but the dismissed it, too intent on his treat.

The small thing seemed to be grinning as he listened to the 2 outside the door, chewing on the bone more vigorously. There seemed to be a cloud of smugness hovering around him as he chewed away. He wasn't too intent on leaving the small dark room, he was content enough just to chew on the white piece of bone he had got from the green eyed one.

His master had been snickering as he told Powder what to do before he was dropped off with Grimmjow, the small puppy had done his job. It wasn't such a good thing for his master and his pink haired mate to devote so much time on getting others together, they really needed something to occupy their minds. When Espada's got bored everything went crazy, especially when they start to match make.

Powder dismissed it, going back to his bone. It was his pay for a job well done after all, there was no reason not to enjoy it.

End


End file.
